The present invention relates generally to stored-value cards used for purchasing goods and services, and more particularly to a computerized method and system for activating, issuing and otherwise managing transactions and activities pertaining to stored-value cards over a communications network.
Examples of stored-value cards are prepaid cards, gift cards, rewards cards and the like. Each stored-value card transaction and activity is managed through its respective card processing network. Each such network typically includes a stored-value card processor coupled to a stored-value card database and to multiple respective merchant communication interface devices, such as point-of-sale (POS) terminals or communication gateways, such as an Internet gateway. These respective stored-value card processing networks are unaffiliated and they are operated through different stored-value card processor systems operated by different respective hosts, such as Chase Paymentech™, RBS WorldPay™, Radiant/Aloa™, Future POS™, or any of a number of other stored-value card processor hosts.
There exists a large number of patent applications and patents pertaining to how these respective stored-value card processing networks should process activities and transactions. An example of one such network is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,084.